Love Story
by Gintehshibe
Summary: Une histoire entre Gin et Gaara , venant de deux villages différents qui vont tomber amoureux dès les examens chunins. GaaraXOc (C'est ma première fanfiction , soyez gentil.)


Aujourd'hui était une journée belle , tout comme les jours derniers. Moi , Gin Uzumaki , j'étais avec mon équipe , l'équipe 7 qui contenait :

Kakashi , notre sensei , Naruto Uzumaki , mon imbécile de frère qui rêve de devenir Hokage , Sasuke Uchiwa , le dernier de la lignée , je peux pas le pifer ce mec et enfin Sakura Haruno , un gentille fille mais qui ne cesse pas de courir après le "beau" brun.

Bref , j'ai une assez bonne équipe mais j'étais la plus intelligente et la plus forte du groupe.

Ce jour , il n'y avait aucune mission. La dernière , était d'escorter Tazuna au pays des vagues. Naruto en a profiter pour lié amitié avec son petit fils , Inari , un vrai pleurnichard qui s'est transformé en un garçon courageux ! On a affrontés deux ninjas de Kiri , Zabuza et Haku , qui sont mort à présent.

Moi et mon équipe , on se balladait dans le village , histoire de faire passer le temps. Sasuke n'était pas présent , je sentais que quelqu'un nous épiait... d'une façon très peu discrête.

-Bon... Konohamaru , arrête tes conneries et sort de ce carton ! Lanca Naruto en montrant l'emballage carton du doigt.

Le garnement se montra avec ses deux autres potes , Moegi et Udon.

-Naruto-senpai ! Tu nous a promis de jouer au Ninja ! Disa celui-ci d'un air fier. Sale mioche...

-Un ninja qui joue au ninja avec des gamins... lança Sakura.

-Laisse-les c'est des crétins , répondis-je.

Konohamaru nous regarda et demande à Naruto :

-Mais c'est qui ces deux thons? Elles peuvent pas se la fermer?

-Hahaha...heuh... La brune c'est ma soeur et celle qui a les cheveux roses c'est ma petite am-

En une minute , Sakura donna un gros coup de poing dans la face à Naruto qui le faisait voltiger contre une clôture.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE AMIE ! lanca t-elle enragée.

L'autre garnement se dirigea vers Naruto :

-Ca va , Naruto-senpei? L'autre grand front t'as pas fait trop mal?

Alors là , ça va barder. Je regardais Sakura , sachant déjà qu'elle était prête à les défoncer. La concernée , fonca vers eux en courant , les deux abrutits prirent aussitôt la fuite. Je rigolais et je m'apperçu que deux jeunes adolescents marchaient en direction de nous.

-Attention Konohamaru devant toi ! Criais-je.

Et PAM ! Trop tard. Le garçon prennait Konohamaru par son écharpe.

-Tu m'as fais pas , prononca celui-ci.

-Kankuro , je t'en prie arrête , ne créer pas de problèmes ici !

Le garçon nommé Kankuro , tennait toujours Konohamaru.

-Arghgh... j'ai mal ! Lâche-moi !

-E-Excuse-moi ! C'est de ma faute , s'il te plait lâche-le ! déclara Sakura.

-Je vais m'en occuper avant que l'autre casse-pied arrive.

Soudain , une pierre atterissa sur la main sur la main du garçon , lachant le garnement.

-Uggh ! Saleté ! Qui?!

Sasuke était perché à un arbre. Fier en plus de ça.

-Vous vous croyez tout permis dans notre village? dit-il.

-KYAAAAAAAAH SASUKEEEE !

Sakura et Moegi était sous le charme , tandis que moi , Naruto et Konohamaru ont était dans notre coin.

-Tu as rien fais Naruto ! lanca Konohamaru.

-Haha... mais j'allais le faire... *Crétin de Sasuke , il m'a pris la vedette !*

Kankuro sorta de son dos un espèce de cocon.

-Arrête ! Tu vas pas le sortir ici !

-Haha ! Je vais m'occuper d'eux , laisse-moi faire Temari !

-Arrête ça tout de suite Kankuro.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers l'arbre où se trouvait Sasuke. Un jeune garçon y était perché comme une chauve-souris. Il avait des beaux yeux bleus couleur océan , sa chevelure était de couleur roux foncé , un tatouage se trouvait du côté gauche de son front. Il portait une espèce de gourde dans son dos.

-Aah..ah... G-Gaara...

-Tu fais honte à notre village.

-Mais c'est eux qui..

-Tais-toi. Si tu veux pas que je te tue.

Je continuais à le regarder. Il était si beau et effrayant. Je... je crois que je suis amoureuse !

-Bon d'accord , réponda Kankuro , c'est moi qui ai commencé... pardon.

Gaara se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Au nom de notre équipe , je te présente mes excuses.

-*C'est donc lui qui commande , pensa Sasuke , je n'aime pas son regard...*

Le jeune homme roux disparaissa dans un tourbillon de sable , atterissant sur le sol devant Temari et Kankuro.

-Nous sommes pas venu ici pour nous amuser !

-Je sais , dis Kankuro , ça se reproduira plus.

Ils commencèrent à s'en aller quand Sakura s'interposa :

-Attendez ! D'après vos bandeaux frontal , vous faîtes parti du village de Suna ? Que faîtes-vous ici alors? Si vous nous le dites pas , on va prévenir les autorités !

Temari esquissa un petit rire et se tourna.

-Vous êtes donc au courant de rien? Il y a un examen de sélection des chunins dans votre village ! Voilà notre laissé-passé !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, je m'approcha discrêtement de Gaara.

-S-Salut... je...je m'appelle Gin ! Toi c'est Gaara donc?

-Oui. Que me veux-tu? Il me lanca un regard froid.

-Oh... r-rien de spécial ! Je voulais juste te parler un peu... faire connaissance...

Sasuke descenda de l'arbre et demanda :

-Et toi là-bas ! Quel est ton nom?

-Qui ça? Moi? demande Temari rougissante.

-Non , l'autre garçon avec la gourde dans le dos.

Gaara se présenta devant lui.

-Je m'appelle Gaara... du désert , moi aussi je veux connaître ton nom. Qui es-tu?

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les deux genins se regardèrent un moment. Naruto cassa l'ambiance en demandant :

-Et moi , et moi ?! Tu veux connaître le mien?!

Gaara le regarda.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Partons !

-Bien ! dirent ses coéquipiers.

Une dernière fois , Gaara se tourna vers moi avec ses yeux froids. Je lui souris. Ils partirent sans même un au revoir.

Sasuke souria.

-Voilà qui promet d'être interessant.


End file.
